


The NSFW Foxma ABCs

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Alphabet Meme, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW ABCs, nsfw headcannons, unexplicet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: I finally finished it!





	The NSFW Foxma ABCs

A is for "Aftercare"

They're tired and loose-limbed. Pliant and ready to press sloppy, sweet kisses to any part of each other they can reach. 

B is for "Body part" 

Ed loves Lucius's biceps because _damn._ Lucius loves Ed's long, long legs. 

C is for "Cum"

All cum is cleaned up by mouths, usually, because they love riling each other up even if there won't be another round. 

D is for "Dirty little secret"

Ed likes to be manhandled and Lucius likes to manhandle him (after assuring boundaries and that everyone is okay). 

E is for "Experience" 

They aren't the most experienced, a few for Lucius and fewer for Ed. But what they lack in bountiful experience they make up in willingness to learn and being observant. 

F is for "Favorite position" 

Something including mild bondage or any position that allows for a tender embrace. 

G is for "Goofy"

They make puns and horrible attempts at pillow talk that are just as funny. Though, pillow talk can also be successfully sexy. 

H is for "Hair"

Everyone is well-groomed. And both of them are heathens who enjoy pulling hair and having their hair pulled. 

I is for "Intimacy" 

Romance for these two is above and beyond. They each try to convey 100% of the time just how much they love each other. Which is how kinky bondage gets sidetracked and interrupted by bad pick up lines and romance-themed puns. 

J is for "Jack off"

They cannot be apart for more than a week without having phone sex at least once. Or texting and masturbating. They are thirsty and touch starved for each other. 

K is for "Kink"

Strength, general bondage, spanking, fruit patterned undergarments. 

L is for "Location"

Usually, they do it in the bed, though the couch and shower or tub are not unheard of. The backseat of the car is also not out of question. (Once they did it in the back of a police car). 

M is for "Motivation"

Intelligence and compliments are huge turn-ons for both of them. Ed does anything remotely impressive (whether it be an experiment or romantic gesture etc) and Lucius can't wait to ravish him. Ed get all hot and bothered by Lucius's mind and his muscles cuz _hot damn._

N is for "No"

Crying, when the other seems out of it or distant. 

O is for "Oral"

Ed caught on quickly when it comes to giving oral. His mouth is just too good, and boy does he ever love to use it. Lucius likes to give oral slowly, holding Ed in place while he squirms and begs for more. 

P is for "Pace"

Their pace depends, usually, it's some mix of both fast and slow. Though sometimes they'll be soft and slow and tender and sometimes they'll just rail each other. 

Q is for "Quickie"

They are much too goddamn horny for each other to keep their hands and eyes to themselves and this escalates on a semi-frequent basis. 

R is for "Risk"

They are scientists, how would these naturally curious men not be very explorative about their sex lives? (They experiment a lot).

S is for "Stamina"

They can go three rounds if there is ample break time, though they are both willing to try and beat that record. 

T is for "Toys"

They have so many toys. In varying shapes and sizes and functions. There's some bondage stuff; gags, spreader bars, maybe a paddle or two, and quite a few dildos. 

U is for "Unfair"

They both like to tease too much if you ask either Ed or Lucius. But it is so nice to tease and tease then give everything that you've been teasing at. 

V is for "Volume"

Ed is and will forever be a loud, whiny screamer. Gagging him is less effective than it should be just due to sheer volume and will to communicate. Lucius can also be pretty loud but his whines and moans stay closer in pitch to his normal vocal range (while Ed is all over the place between speaking voice and falsetto). Lucius also does this cute little giggle-shriek that Ed is rewarded with when dragging him back to bed or getting him in a tickle fight. 

W is for "Wildcard"

They play strip scrabble, strip chess, and strip Clue (which also includes dramatic reenactments of murder scenes while half-naked). 

Y is for "Yearning"

Goddamn, these are some horny intellectuals. Maybe it's because they finally found an equal match in nerdiness and smarts, someone who understands how they think and how they get tripped up from thought to speech. Being understood and valued is pretty damn sexy. 

Z is for "Zzzz"

The more intense the love-making the quicker they both pass out still entangled in one another. It's like an exponential function. That time they went three rounds resulted in a fourteen-hour sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to fill the Foxma tag, baby!


End file.
